


Extreme Phone Pinching

by smushflush



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushflush/pseuds/smushflush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extreme Phone Pinching gone wrong. Tyler and Josh are roommates. Inspired by their vines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Phone Pinching

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Events depicted in this fic are not real events.  
> This is my first fic so it's prolly going to suck. Good luck.

The elevator button lit up at the touch of Tyler's finger. He put his hands in his pockets and looked over to his red-haired friend.

“What are we doing, again?” Tyler asked, not really caring if Josh answered. Of course he was going to answer. Tyler could practically feel the energy bursting from him. The man was like a damn nuclear power plant, except instead of uranium, Josh had Redbull.

“It's a surprise.” Josh replied shortly. Tyler wasn't very keen on finding out what he had planned. He wasn't very keen on anything but sleep at the moment. Not after an hour-long concert, he wasn't.

“Dude, I'm exhausted. Could you give me a Redbull or something?”

Josh pulled a silver-ish can from his right pocket and gave it to Tyler.

“Here, have mine. It's about half-full.” Josh said, smiling at him.

“Thanks” Tyler mumbled, and took a huge sip, leaving the can empty within five seconds.

The elevator stopped at the top floor. Josh was obviously trying to hold back laughter when they stepped outside into the fresh air, about five or so stories avove ground.

They walked over closer to the edge. Josh stopped.

“Josh, what are we doing right now?”

“Hand me your phone, dude.” he said. Tyler did as he said.

“Why?” Josh didn't answer. He just looked at him, smiling. Then he turned to the edge and held the phone over the roads below.

“Phone pinch!” he yelled. Tyler slipped out of his drowsiness in a matter of seconds. Whether it was because of the Redbull or the adrenaline kick, he couldn't decide.

He wanted to be mad at him, but he couldn't help but laugh.

“Josh, no!” he screamed back. Josh was already filming the situation with his own phone. Despite having his expensive iPhone in some serious danger, Tyler was having a lot of fun; something he did not expect from this.

“Josh, be careful!”

“I am, Tyler!” And he was. At least in that moment. Unfortunately that moment only lasted for a couple of seconds. Somehow Josh lost grip of the phone, sending it on a 60 feet journey to certain death. Tyler threw himself towards the edge.

“No!” he shouted after it, helplessly. Josh didn't speak. Tyler opened his mouth to yell at his friend, but decided that it wouldn't serve any other purpose than making Josh feel more guilt than he was already feeling, so he remained silent.

“Shit, man, I'm sorry...” Josh began.

“It's cool, Josh” Tyler said, not wanting him to feel bad.

“Let's just go home.”

Josh nodded, blurted out an ‘alright’ and they headed for the elevator.

* * *

 

Josh was still not talking a lot. And when he actually did speak, it was all apologies.

“I really am sorry, Tyler.”

Tyler reassured him that everything was cool, like he had done about five times now. Josh still wouldn't buy it.

“I'll buy you a new phone tomorrow, I promise.”

Tyler was getting really tired of Josh's crap.

“Dude, I have my own money.” Tyler told him.

“I insist.”

Tyler rolled his eyes.

“I was the one who dropped the phone, not you.”

“It doesn't matter who dropped the phone! We're cool now, aight?” Tyler's patience was reaching its limit. Josh looked down and made a sulky face.

“You don't seem very cool right now.” he muttered. That was it for Tyler. He raised his hands and walked to his room.

“I'm going to bed!” he said, lightly slamming the door behind him. He was worried that Josh didn't get the impression that they were cool, because he was right. Tyler really didn't seem cool at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it: Great! Please give me kudos so I know you didn't hate it.  
> If you didn't: I'm sorry.


End file.
